


She Left You

by bigyeetyrus



Category: BrainPOP
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Poetry, Drifting Apart, F/M, Out of Character, POV Second Person, Pining, Poetry, Sad with a Happy Ending, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyeetyrus/pseuds/bigyeetyrus
Summary: Jin decides to put his effort into a new type of writing after Annie stops replying to his emails.
Relationships: Annie/Jin (BrainPOP)
Kudos: 3





	She Left You

**Author's Note:**

> Jin is in the online safety video on Brainpop jr- idek kddjdkddkd

It’s been years since you’ve read a response,  
More than you can count on your fingers  
And nothing has been more suspenseful than  
Waiting and  
Waiting and  
Waiting for her.

You think it’s stupid  
And you think it’s pointless

But ever so often,  
After a long shift at your day job,  
You would click out of documents and check in  
To the emails from her.  
Why?

You were invested.  
Everyday, she was the one who drove you  
The one that motivated you to finish another day

Annie  
Never really  
Noticed how  
Important her  
Emails were

To you. 

You don’t blame her though,  
You understand her ignorance,  
Because you also were ignorant once.  
Day after  
Day after  
Day you were clueless.

You thought she felt just as warm  
And you didn’t know why 

But of course,  
The replies would decline in time,  
You didn’t see it then and you  
Wouldn’t notice it until she just  
Stopped.

Jokes on her,  
It’s okay. You’re  
Not sad. You just thought you meant something 

To her.

Sometimes people HAVE to learn the  
Hard way to really understand  
Everything going on behind the blindness

Love grants you.  
Everything is exaggerated and  
Falling behind reality when she’s there. It was Time-consuming and dizzying. You

Yearned for the rush, but now you think it’s  
Okay she’s gone. Maybe one day she’ll turn  
Up somewhere. That day just isn’t today.


End file.
